The Not So Happy Days
by Jasper Winter Mory
Summary: “I don’t wanna new mommy. I want my mommy! I want mommy and Bynie!” Dexter wants his family back.


Author Notes: As you all know, there are not a lot of stories for Dexter, so I wanted to add a few. This is a story about Dexter's childhood days. Hehe, enjoy!  
Warning: Language, Violence, Murder  
Summary: "I don't wanna new mommy. I want **my** mommy! I want mommy and Bynie!" Dexter wants his family back.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places or some happenings. I only own some plot line.  
Reminders: Please Review.

* * *

"Bynie?" The little blood covered boy asked in a fearful tone. "Where Bynie?" The man who was wiping the blood of his mother off of him looked at the boy with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Dexter. I'll take very good care of you. I promise." The little boy nodded, but looked around anxiously for his older brother.

"Where Bynie? I want Bynie!" The man picked him up and rocked him gently. Dexter knocked off the police cap that he wore and flailed around. "I want Bynie!"

"Dexter! Dexter!" Dexter stopped flailing and looked to see his brother being dragged away.

"BYNIE!" Dexter wriggled around in the man's arms. "Let me go! I want Bynie!" The man only put Dexter back into the car. He pulled a shining silver badge out of his pocket and handed it to the crying boy.

He was a cop.

A cop named Harry Morgan.

The same Harry Morgan who would lead Dexter to success, and then his utter downfall.

Harry's cell phone rang, and he reached to answer it.

"Hello?" He paused and looked up at the sky. "Hi Doris. Huh? No, I don't think it's going to rain. If you think that it's going to rain, why don't you go and pick Debra up from daycare. Okay. Bye."

"Who that?" Dexter asked, looking up from the badge he was playing with. Harry smiled and looked down at Dexter.

"That's going to be your new mommy." He realized as soon as he had said it that it was the wrong thing to say. Dexter's face scrunched up and he started crying.

"I don't wanna new mommy. I want **my** mommy! I want mommy and Bynie!" Harry nodded and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the crying child.

"Don't worry Dexter. You'll get to see mommy and Bynie real soon okay?" Dexter sniffled loudly, but stopped crying. "Okay Dex?"

"Okay…" Harry Morgan smiled and gently shut Dexter's door. He then got into the driver's seat and drove home, leaving the crime scene safely behind them.

Once returning home, Harry helped the boy out of the car and into his house. Dexter took one look around the house and shook his head. "I wanna go home mister." Harry chuckled and led Dexter to the bathroom.

"This is going to be your home for now." Dexter looked around the house again and found it to be interesting. "Let's go clean you up Dexter." Dexter nodded and followed Harry to the bathroom.

Harry bathed Dexter and wrapped him up in a fluffy white towel. "Let's go and find you some clothes huh." Harry picked Dexter up and carried him to his bedroom. He pulled out a long white T-shirt and a diaper. _"Hopefully Dexter will be okay with diapers until I can get out to buy him actual underwear."_

"Harry. We're home!" He stood up in shock. Dexter looked at Harry before jumping up.

"Does that mean that Bynie's here? BYNIE!" Harry quickly hushed Dexter. Doris Morgan walked down the hallway with baby Debra in her arms.

"Harry, we're home," she announced, walking into the bedroom. When she spotted the little blonde haired boy sitting on the bed, she looked at Harry. "Harry. Who is he?" Harry merely shrugged as he dressed Dexter. "Harry. Who is he."

"Doris. This is Dexter Morgan. He's the newest addition to the family." He swallowed loudly and hugged his tiny daughter before continuing. "You know how you said you always wanted a son. Now we have one."

Doris looked at her husband and shook her head. "Yes, I said I want a son, but I want our son, not a boy that you picked up at a crime scene." She glared at him with a fierce look in her eyes. "Get him out of here."

Harry glared at back at his wife and shook his head defiantly. "No Doris. Dexter is staying. I don't care what you say about him, but he's staying."

"Why not bring his brother as well!" she hissed. Shock flashed in Harry's eyes, and she laughed. "Yes Harry, I know all about this undercover case you were working on with Laura Moser. Despite what you think, I do have a confidant if you're not going to share your information with me."

"Shut your mouth Doris," he hissed, his temper flaring. "Just be nice to Dexter, and I'll make sure you're told everything from now on." His wife shook her head. "What? You're not satisfied enough with that?"

"No, I'm not. We'll consider keeping Dexter, and you'll tell me everything that's going on in the office from now one. I don't want to receive a call saying my husband's been hurt or murdered for his undercover work. Harry glared at her.

"Fine."

Doris smiled in her victory and exited the room with Debra. "She needs her sleep," she muttered, leaving the room. Harry nodded and finished clothing Dexter.

"Come on son, let's get you to your new bedroom," he spoke softly, picking up the boy. Dexter was almost asleep, so he merely nodded as he dozed off. "You'll be safe here son. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."


End file.
